Used
by anufoalan
Summary: What happens when Chloe moves to Star City and finds out a big secret? Who will be there to help her through it
1. Chapter 1

I do not on Smallville or any of it's characters

Chloe found the decision to move to Star City difficult, leaving her cousin and best friend behind as well as her dreams, but at the same time she found the decision easy, to help her band of heroes and the attractive leader and a new life in a new city with new possibilities.

Yes everything was good she liked Star City her new home, even living with a man who she had feelings for who would never have the same ones for her but that was the story of her life.

And, one day everything changed for worse and for much better.


	2. Chapter 2

I own none of the Smallville characters if I did I would have pushed Lana off a cliff in the first season.

Chapter One

She felt cold not because she had left behind the family she had in Metropolis to move to Star City to help Oliver and the rest of the team. No she didn't even feel cold because she was sitting on the cold tile floor nest to the pool at the Queen manor staring into the water. No it was because she had been going through reports looking for new 33.1 locations for the team. While sifting through the information she had uncovered something that had hurt so much she wasn't sure how to react. So she sat there by the pool of her new home and felt cold.

How could they have lied to her, maybe they didn't know, maybe they did it to keep her safe? However the more she thought about it the more it felt like they did it because they really didn't care. Now she was left to figure out how to live with the burden of another secret, one that just ripped her world apart.

Chloe Sullivan had a sister. And now she was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

I own none of the Smallville characters if I did I would have pushed Lana off a cliff in the first season.

Oliver walked through the doors of Queen Manor tiredly, sighing as he realised that his day was about to become even more difficult. Of course how could it not be more difficult he thought when your best friend the girl that you're secretly in love with is immune to your charms?

Sighing again Oliver thought about how it must have been one of the stupidest ideas he'd ever had inviting Chloe to live with him. "For the benefit of the league." He'd said, little did he know of the acute torture that it would be living in her presence everyday and not being able to do anything about it.

Suddenly he realised that Chloe wasn't there, and she was always there when he came home, whether it was from a long day at Queen Industries or from patrolling as the Green Arrow by night, she was always there.

Searching the entire manor the he finally found her next to the pool, nearly catatonic. Kneeling next to her he called,

"Chloe. CHLOE. CHLOE! What's wrong, what happened?"

Chloe just continued to stare blankly at the pool.

"Please Chloe tell me what's wrong?"

After a few more agonising minutes she finally spoke,

"I had a sister Ollie now she's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

I own none of the Smallville characters.

Oliver was confused Chloe had never mentioned a sister and quite frankly neither had Lois or Clark.

"Chloe as far as I know you don't have a sister."

"Yes I did. Apparently it was before my parents were married and they gave her up for adoption. They never told me, if fact if it weren't for looking into information on 33.1 labs I never would have known at all."

Oliver just held her tighter wanting to take away her pain again.

"So Lex has ruined you life yet again, you never even got a chance to meet the sister you never knew you had?"

"Actually no, she was being investigated as a possible meta-human to be experimented on in the 33.1 labs but she actually wasn't in one and I don't think that she was actually killed by Lex or any of his goons."

"Then we'll figure out what happened to her. Give her the justice she deserves. After all she would have been kind of like family. Now come on I'll make you dinner."

"I'm not hungry Oliver."

"No?"

"I'm so cold; please I need to be warmed."

"Okay."


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay! New Chapter Writer's Block gone for now.**

**I do not own Smallville; if I did it would be all about Chloe and Oliver.**

Last Chapter

"_I'm so cold; please I need to be warmed."_

_"Okay."_

It broke his heart to hear her so vulnerable to hear her hurt, but at the same time he knew that she needed him, more than she'd ever needed him before. Some would call him an opportunist but he knew when she asked that she didn't want a hug or to be wrapped in a blanket she wanted to know she was alive that she wasn't alone and there was only one way to do that.

He kissed her than he poured all his soul into it hoping that even through her numbness that she might feel a little bit of how he was feeling. At first she didn't respond whether out of lack of feeling or because she was shocked that he actually would, he did not know.

Breaking away he asked "Are you sure about this? After this everything changes."

"Yes."

That was all he needed to continue. As he lay her back on the tile floor next to the pool he realized that his internal struggle since even before she came to Star City was finally at an end, that hopefully they could work on being something more than friends, but that was a thought for another time.

He continued to kiss her as he gently unbuttoned her green blouse, and then lifted her to slide it off, only to remove her skirt a moment later. He raised himself and admired her form for a moment, sweeping his gaze from her petit legs over her green underwear clad torso to her face. However, this was not what she had in mind for this moment as she sat up and started to unbutton his shirt.

Oliver removed her hands from his shirt shaking his head a bit, right now was not about him, it was all about her. Undoing the buttons quickly to placate her he was glad that he'd already removed his tie and jacket. He quickly stood and removed his pants lying back over top of her, capturing her lips once again.

He continued to kiss her as his hands stroked her body gently and she arched her back allowing him to undo her bra and slide it down her arms. He began to slowly trail kisses down her neck, stopping to lave and lick at her collar bone before continuing to kiss down her chest to her breasts.

Groaning against her flesh wrapping his lips around her left nipple, suckling and nipping at it while his right hand gently stroked at the other. As Chloe moaned at his ministrations his free hand roundness of her hip finally reaching its destination between her thighs. Switching to her other breast making sure that no part of her would feel neglected. Feeling her wetness against his fingers he moaned knowing that she was this wet for him, this ready, made him harder.

Raising up and aligning himself with her opening rubbing the head of his manhood against her opening groaning he thrust into her slowly then stopped, letting her adjust to his size, as he tried to hold back from thrusting into her. She was so tight was the only thought running through his mind. Though soon she began to rock her hips into his, letting out a moan he began to thrust into her gently making sure that even though she was stretched that he wouldn't hurt her.

"Harder Ollie." She panted.

Both concerned and grateful that that she wanted this he did as she requested. Thrusting harder and faster, he started to circle the small bundle of nerves at the top of her sex.

While Chloe had been feeling numb earlier she was in heaven right now she had been since he kissed her. She didn't know when she had started harbouring feelings for Oliver, but she never thought that anything would come of it after all she was just his sidekick. But as the ball in the pit of her stomach was tightening almost ready to send her over the edge he began kissing her again, slowly gently, at odds with the way that his hips were meeting hers.

"Chloe look at me"

As she opened her eyes and they met with his she fell over the edge, crying out his name nails clawing at his back.

As her muscles rippled and fluttered around him bringing him to his own climax. Feeling the last waves fade away what felt like hours later he tried not to collapse on top of her instead he rolled onto his back dragging her to rest on top of his chest pelvises still connected.

Both trying to catch their breaths neither spoke for several long minutes, each revelling in the euphoria of their lovemaking. When they had both caught their breath Oliver came to a startling revelation.

"Chloe?"

"Yeah?"

"We didn't use protection."

"I'm on the pill, Ollie, it's okay."

"Chloe, I know you're hurting, and I want to take care of you tonight, no arguments."

"Alright, just this once."

With that he rose from the floor holding her tightly to his chest and carried up the stairs, through his bedroom to the en suit. He set her on the counter and turned to the massive tub, turning the taps to the perfect temperature and placing the stopper, he rummaged in a cupboard for a moment where he had been keeping a collection of soaps and bubble baths from a collection that he had begun during his travels, finding soaps with perfumes that reminded him of Chloe, all for Chloe. He had begun collecting them not long after he had broken up with Lois and started noticing Chloe; they were from everywhere, the finest perfumeries in Paris, from New York, Tokyo, even parts of Siberia and Scotland. All of them scents that reminded him of Chloe.

Picking the first he had ever found a jasmine and eucalyptus bubble bath that he had found in Sydney, bright and effervescent like her he poured a cap full into the water and watched it foam. When the tub was filled with steaming water and bubbles he picked Chloe up and set her gently into the water.

"What would you like to eat?"

"Whatever you feel like."

"No. It's your choice, it's all about you tonight Chloe, whatever you want even if I have to get Bart to go get it for you."

"How about some Chinese."

"Okay"

Before he could leave Chloe stopped him.

"Oliver, why do you own that much bubble bath and women's soap?"

"I don't Chloe."

"You don't?" She frowned, "because I just saw a whole cupboard full."

"No. You do. The yours Chloe, I bought them for you."

Leaving Chloe in the bath Oliver made a quick stop in his bedroom and slipped on a pair of jeans, for going a shirt altogether he left the bedroom and returned to the pool phoning Bart along the way to both bring food and organize the guys for the next day. Picking up the discarded clothing and quickly returning to his bedroom to place it in the laundry basket before heading for the door for the food Bart had just delivered.

"Hey bossman, where's Chloelicious?"

"She's in the shower," he quickly lied.

"So what's this meeting about tomorrow?"

"It has to do with Chloe and that's all you need to know for now."

"But..."

"Trust me Bart."

"Fine. See you tomorrow, say hi to `licious for me."

Before Oliver could respond he was gone. Oliver returned to his room once more leaving the bag containing the boxes of food on the dresser he entered his closet moving for the back of it. He wondered what she would think if she knew. Her reaction to the soap he was unsure of, but he almost dreaded to think of some of the other things he had collected for her. He was looking through the collection of underwear that started for her, It wasn't as vast as the collection of soaps, and it was far more presumptuous, digging through the drawer of panties, some of the softest cotton others lacy thongs, satin bikinis, silk boy shorts all with matching bras, again all from his travels, he finally chose a pair of green lace boy shorts lighter than a cloud he had made from lace from that finest lace maker in Brussels and pulled a short silk night gown from another drawer and contemplated pulling out a silk robe but decided against it returning to the bathroom as Chloe was getting out of the tub.

Oliver set the night gown and underwear down on the counter and grabbed a towel as he approached her. Placing the towel over her shoulders momentarily as he leaned over to drain the tub, he then removed the towel and began to dry her thoroughly, starting at her shoulders and drying down her arms, then torso and legs, then back up and finally drying carefully between her legs.

He returned the towel to the rack on the wall and lifted the items he had brought with him into the bathroom and returned to her side quickly dropping the night gown over her head then kneeling down and guiding her legs and then gently lifting the weightless undergarment up her legs to around her hips he gently laid a kiss to her stomach then rose back to his feet seeing the frown on Chloe's face.

"Oliver these are not mine, where did they come from?"

"On the contrary sidekick, they are yours as well," he replied picking her up and carrying her to his bed where he had already moved the covers and set her down.

"Oliver, what do you mean they're mine?"

"They're yours just as the soap is yours, I bought them for you."

He then went to the dresser and grabbed the bag of food and returned pulling out boxes and chopsticks for them as he sat on the bed next to her.

"No more questions now sidekick you can ask them tomorrow. Now eat."

They ate with light conversation; afterwards as Oliver was cleaning up she nodded off. When Oliver returned to his bed she gravitated to him naturally, although she woke him several hours later for their garments to come off and several times that night Oliver comforted her again and again.

**Okay so I don't really know if this is staying linear with my story or if I should be rewriting this chapter as well as this portion and having it as a oneshot or other story? Some feedback would be great because I have no idea if this story is an epic fail or not. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I don't own Smallville, I wish I did though.**

As conciseness slowly seeped in the next morning she was startled to feel the heavy weight of an arm across her stomach. Remembering the events of the night before she snuggled back into Oliver, deciding that she could rest a while longer and closed her eyes.

Waking a few hours later she felt Oliver stroking her arm soothingly.

"You know if you keep doing that I'm going to fall back asleep, right?"

"I wish you could but the guys are stopping by this afternoon," he replied kissing the back of her neck.

"What?" She sat up quickly.

"Relax its 9:30 Chloe, they're not going to be here until about 1:00."

However he got out of bed and picked her up all the same, he carried her to the en suit once again he set her on the counter much like he did the night before, however, he went to start the shower. Having set the temperature he returned to the cupboard full of soap, and after pursuing the selection for a moment before selecting a dark pink bar of soap and turned to pick Chloe up off the counter and entered the shower.

Until last night Chloe had never really seen the inside of Oliver's room let alone his bathroom, she was slightly startled by the huge tub that she soaked in last night, she doubted he used it often, but the opulent marble walk in shower wasn't so much of a stretch for her to believe, after all she had a slightly smaller one in her own room.

Dropping Chloe to her feet under the spray of the shower head, when they were both wet he grabbed the bar of soap that he had set down when they entered the shower and began to lather her arms, the scent of ginger and cardamom.

"Oliver, you said that these are mine, why?"

"Now really isn't the most ideal time, but I started having feelings for you a while ago, then when I was travelling I would want to show you something take you somewhere and I couldn't because you didn't seem interested. The first time was in India I was travelling in the north when I came across a the clearest pond I've ever seen, the air filled with spices, all I could think about was making love to you on the bank of the pond. As soon as I got back to Mumbai, I commissioned this soap for you."

"What every time you thought about having sex with me you went and found a soap maker?"

"No, anytime I found something I thought you would love I had a soap made. I have one from The Scottish Highlands I was there one spring it was so beautiful I had to buy the hotel just so that I could hopefully show you one day. The bubble baths most of them I just thought that you would like they really reminded me of you."

"How many do you have?"

"A few."

"How many Ollie?"

"Almost 200," He replied sheepishly.

"200, Oliver!"

"Yeah, but now I can wash you with them every day."

As Oliver finished he slipped the soap between her thighs gliding over her sex feeling the dampness between that had nothing to do with the water falling down their bodies and more to do with the fact that he had wanted her almost as much as she wanted him. Looking into her eyes he could tell that she wanted him again, directing her back under the spray of the shower waiting for the last of the suds to slide down her body before backing her up to the cool marble wall.

He dropped to his knees in front of her nudging her legs apart he kissed his stomach before trailing kisses down to her core. Pulling her lips apart he gently kissed her center before he dove into her licking along her core from bottom to top paying special attention to the bundle of nerves at the top before moving his mouth back down her slit and repeating the actions all over again. All she could do was moan and grip tightly at his hair, he eventually moved to suck on her clit that was all it took for her to whimper and buck as she came.

As he raised himself in front of her she had a chance to wrap her barely functioning legs around his waist. When he was finally fully standing he dipped his head to press his lips to hers in a gentle kiss as she responded he slowly entered her as she continued to tremble from the orgasm that he had just given her. He dropped his head to her shoulder panting as he thrust into her, all to soon she was flying apart again dragging him with her as she flew. Panting against each other trying to catch their breaths they remained for some time until the water turned cold. Turning the shower off he picked her up and carried her out of the shower stopping in the bathroom briefly to dry off he carried her through the bedroom to his closet. He set her on her feet and directed her towards the drawers of undergarments he had bought for her.

"You do know Oliver I can walk."

"I know you can Sidekick but I enjoy holding you."

Chloe followed him the few steps to the draws and gasped when he opened them. Seeing the number of options that he had stored away, she was amused to see that while not all of the collected scraps of material were green that there still were a large number of pieces of green material. Soon he pulled out a matching set of navy silk he helped her to put them on.

When she had regained he voice she asked in bemusement, "Did you find all of those on your travels as well?"

"Yes, I thought that you would occasionally enjoy some luxuries."

"Thank you Ollie, but you never had to."

"Yes sidekick I did you deserve the best."

And with that a very interesting day started.

**Review Please **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay here is a short chapter sort of to tie over till the next one I couldn't really get to where I wanted to end this chapter so I decided to split it into two.**

**I do not own Smallville, that's why I cry at night.**

Walking down to the kitchen Chloe could smell coffee brewing excited that Oliver had made her favourite beverage she quickened her steps. Upon entering the kitchen Oliver's back was turned to her and it appeared that he did not know she was there as he was singing quietly to himself. Chloe smiled, he really wasn't a terrible singer like her cousin although he was not totally in key.

"The Green Arrow can sing can he dance too?"

Oliver turned quickly blushing that she had caught him singing, something he never did. Deciding to turn the tables on her he quickly replied.

"Actually I can if you ever want a demonstration I'm sure that I can fit you into my schedule somewhere around my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend..." she trailed off worried that Oliver hadn't told her that he had started seeing someone, and then slept with her last night.

Observing her reaction to his words Oliver became worried that she was in some way talking herself out of a relationship.

"Chloe I want you. When I said that as far as I'm concerned you're my girlfriend, I'm really sorry if you're not ready for it yet, but even if you're not I think I'll still be thinking of you as my girlfriend, don't ever doubt that I want you."

"Thank you Oliver, it wasn't that I didn't want to be with you it was that I thought maybe you had started seeing someone else,"

"And then decided to make love to you last night and again this morning you thought I might be using you or using another woman and you didn't think that I was serious."

She nodded before lowering her head blushing. Ashamed that she had even considered it when he had never been anything but good to her she considered what he was thinking of her now.

However, she had nothing to worry about as Oliver tilted her head back to give her a gentle kiss.

"Don't worry I would never do that to you, you mean too much to me to do that."

He kissed her again long and slow pouring all he felt into it to reassure her, he then pulled back and looked into her dazed eyes, he wanted to say what he felt but he knew it was too soon for that in their fledgling relationship. Pulling away from her he turned to pour her a cup of coffee, adding cream and sugar for her he set it in front of her.

"So what would you like for breakfast this morning?"

"How would you feel about pancakes, with blueberries?"

"The best blueberry pancakes you've ever tasted coming up."

"The best I've ever tasted, huh?" she laughed, "I'll be the judge of that."

"It's good to hear you laugh." He stated worried that he might send her into a tail spin.

"I guess I just need to think about this more like Watchtower and less like family that's never met. Although I don't know if I should confront my dad or not, or if I should even tell Lois, I mean the press could really help us pull in leads. But, I don't know if Lois could handle knowing that she had a cousin that she knew nothing about."

"Think that telling her would probably be a good idea I think that if anybody can handle news like this it would be Lois, and if she can't maybe it would help her and Clark pull their heads out of the sand, although that would prove a problem for your decision about your dad. If you tell her she'll probably call your dad to rag him out immediately, but I think you should probably talk to him anyways. However, it's not my place, these are your decision I can't make them for you sweetheart, but whatever you decide I'm here for you no matter what." He said as he poured pancake batter into the pan.

"Thanks Ollie."

At that moment the front door rang, immediately calling the attention of both occupants of the room to the noise.

"I thought you said that the boys wouldn't be here till this afternoon?"

"They're not," Oliver responded confused, "could you watch the pancakes while I get the door?"

With a nod of her head Oliver left to answer the door.

**Please Review! **

**Reviews= Love Love = New Chapters and more stories.**

**So please review **


End file.
